Magic And Metal
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: A little quiet time can't hurt between a God and an Assassin


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"The goddess grinned softly at the newly armed assassin currently toying with her hair. Her full lips pulled, causing his to do the same. There were no words, they both knew what the other wanted and were willing to give. His fingers slid down from the ends of her inky tresses to her pale skin, tracing to her fingertips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"She laced her fingers with his, squeezing the cool metal lightly before firmly holding his hand. "Take me to bed, James. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"He did so, tugging her close and kissing her lips softly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her own bed. He laid her down gently, body pressing hers into the soft mattress. His hands tangled into her hair as he kissed her like she was made of glass. He still hadn't totally figured out the calibrations on his new arm, what would be too hard and what would be too soft to really get it to move. It was barely a week old and she was caressing it like it had never not been there. Her lips parting in a soft moan against his own as she rolled her hips up to meet his. So eager so quickly, so into it every time like she never got sick of him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"She wouldn't tire of him, of the way he touched her like she was worth something. She adored broken men, men who had nothing but their purity left to give. He hadn't even had that to give her. He had come to her empty and broken, a true mess if she had ever seen one and it had called to her. Feeling him find bliss under her fingertips was a rush she couldn't describe, the words of praise a flare set to the fuse of her ego. His own touch that like striking a match with the way it lit a fire in her belly every time. He had moved into Starks tower after some epic show down she'd only been told minimally about and she cared little to know more. She only cared that it had brought her pet to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"His hips rocked and rolled into her, breathing turned to panting as clothing was shoved and removed. Her slim fingers yanked at his hair, guiding his kiss to her neck so she could breath. So she could focus and get his pants undone. Her hand popped his jeans open, plunging inside to wrap firmly around his thick shaft. Emerald eyes traced his face as his kisses faltered in regularity, watching grey eyes drift closed as she began to pump him to full hardness. It never took much to get him riled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"He tugged open her dress, one pretty little snap at a time he bared pale skin. Skin like snow, like the softest snowfall beneath his lips. She was just as cool to the touch and he adored it. He shook himself and resumed exploring the body he had steadily become familiar with. Sinking down and out of her grasp until he was between her thighs with his mouth sealed over her sex. His tongue twisted and dragged over her before he sucked lazily at her, all through the damp fabric of her panties. His hands gripped her hips and dragged her forward, sealing her firmly against his mouth even as she bucked and squirmed beneath him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Thin fingers tangled in soft dark brown hair as she moaned, unabashed as he tongue fucked her. His teeth gently scraping over her as he used them to shred the now soaked fabric. It left her shaking beneath him as he hovered, heated puffs of air over her damp sex. "Please!" the only man she'd cave and beg for so easily. "Don't tease James, Be a good boy and show me how much you like me." Her voice regained its soft dominance, guidance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"He growled softly, low in his throat before returning to his task with vigor, lapping and suckling at her sex in the sloppiest of ways. Eagerly drinking down what her body gave, gripping her as she trembled and flexed her muscles involuntarily. When she finally came across his tongue her moans were music, like water to a parched throat. The way she thrashed ever so slightly as he kept at her, lapping at her through her most sensitive of times. He leaked against the comforter, having worked his jeans and briefs off while he serviced his goddess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"She lay there, gently petting the back of his head and smoothing his hair as he kissed up her body, stripping her of her garments entirely. She could feel him, hot and hard between her legs as his lips found hers. She kissed him, tasting herself off his tongue was likely her favorite part. His heady taste tangled with her own sweet concoction was like a euphoric drug. Sex wasn't complete until she'd had her taste. Her body shifted, dumping him to the side and straddling him. Soaked sex easily gliding along his length as she teased the head with her finger nails. Gently teasing the slit and around the crown before she lifted. He was gently tracing her thighs, shaking but patiently waiting. Begging for her got him no where beyond making her laugh. So he waited./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"And waited while she dragged the slick, heated head of him over her damp lips. Moaning as her overly stimulated sex fluttered and clenched, eager to be split and filled by him. He licked his lips slowly, blue grey eyes trained on her as she finally caved, sinking down on him one inch at a time. Her head fell back, inky curls teasing the tops of his thighs as she bottomed out. Her hips gave a cursory roll before she settled on him, bent forward to brush her lips to his own, hips rocking just so. "You feel just as good as always." He praised quietly, only to be graced by a bright smile and a clench around his cock. Her silken walls gripping and pulling him in deep, every buck and bounce and roll had him crawling toward his end, too fast for his own liking as her nails clawed from his neck to his navel as she cried out his name. Cried out for Valhalla and all manner of things as she kicked herself over the edge once more. The trembling, clenching, and sheer bliss that was being inside a goddess nearly had him spilling. yet he had his own treat coming. His own pleasure to take, now that she had had her fill of doing it her way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Two arms only made it easier, gripping her hips and lifting her just a bit. His feet braced on the mattress and his hips snapped up, again and again, until she was crying out and he was moments from orgasm. His body shifted, rolling and pinning her beneath himself as he pulled away making a mess of the comforter rather than inside of her. She'd told him things about Thor, and Odin, that left him wanting to make sure there was no chance for a repeat of the agony she had already been through./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"He leaned into her, forehead against her own. "You look gorgeous like this." he muttered, not thinking twice about doling out the compliment. She did look truly like a goddess might, hair spilling over pristine white pillows, cheeks as pink as a daisy and lips red and swollen from his kiss and her moans. She looked every bit like she should after a thorough lay. "Absolutely gorgeous. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"For once she didn't laugh and pass him off as a lust drunk idiot. He always had kind words for her and she was beginning to soften toward him, accepting the compliment with a gentle press of her lips to his. Then she laughed, teasing him. " You made a mess again. I just got the last comforter to cleaning. What am i going to do with you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;""Maybe lay a towel down next time you fetch me for this?" He answered, grinning to himself as he fell to the side and she cleared the mess with a small wave of her hand, and tucked into his chest. She'd warned him early on that no one would ever believe that she was a cuddler. He had no plans to tell./p 


End file.
